A Helping Hand
by DBT the mediocre
Summary: The Ampharos from Glitter Lighthouse is sick again and Jasmine needs help from the other gym leaders, but none of them come. Except Falkner. ::Oneshot::


**A/N Hey guys! So, I was reading some of the fanfics from Heart Gold and I realized that there weren't any Jasmine/Falkner stories. So, being the creative and curious person I am, wrote this fanfic. This is kind of like a test run, so don't expect too much from it. Oh, and I'm not very sure of their personalities because the game didn't mention it much, so I'm using my own interpretations.**

**-Edited-**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon does not belong to me. **

'Ding!' the elevator sounded as Jasmine ran towards the sick Ampharos. She arrived at its side and checked its temperature. "Amphy, you're sick again! You need some medicine. But I can't just leave you..." she trailed off, voicing her thoughts. An idea came into her head, and she took out her Pokegear. Being very shy and quiet, the only people she knew which weren't of the town were the gym leaders, and so she called Chuck of Cianwood Gym.

'Ring….Ring….Ring….' it stopped with a continuous beep sound. She was slightly annoyed but it did not deter her. She called the other gym leaders, based on distance from Cianwood City. So she called Morty, then Whitney, then Pryce, Clair, and Bugsy. All no answer. She was about to give up all hope for Falkner, when the Flying-Type gym Leader answered.

"Hello?" he answered. A smile appeared on Jasmine's face before she quickly told him everything about the current situation. "I'll be right there. You can count on me, Jasmine!" he said.

"Wait, Falkner, you don't have to come all the way here..." she told him, but too late, he had already hung up.

Jasmine sighed and put her Pokégear back in her bag. She expected him to take a long time, seeing that he lived all the way in Violet City, but he surprised her as he appeared in front of him in less than 5 minutes. He was panting, from all the levels of stairs he climbed.

"Hi Jasmine...*pant*… What was it…*pant*… that you wanted me…*pant*… to do?" he said as he caught his breath.

"There's a pharmacy in Cianwood City, and it's the only place which sells the antidote for Amphy's sickness. I don't want to leave Amphy just in case something happens, so I was wondering if you could go and get it for me," she smiled. "After you catch your breath."

Falkner chuckled slightly and grinned at Jasmine. "I'll be back in a flash!" He was about to go back down the ladder but Jasmine stopped him with a soft touch on his upper arm, causing Falkner to go slightly red.

"Falkner… You can use the elevator, you know," she looked at the doors at the back of the room.

The gym leader appeared confused for a moment, looking from the ladder to the elevator doors and to Jasmine. He then broke into a sheepish smile. "I…er… knew that. I just…er…I just wanted to…er…do some exercising."

Jasmine smiled at Falkner as the latter made his way to the elevator and entered it. Jasmine watched him leave and a strange twinge of happiness that he came, yet sadness that he left welled up in her heart. She looked at down at the sea and saw a flash of blue hair on a speeding Fearow and she knew how he had gotten there so quickly.

Falkner, after obtaining the medicine, took the elevator up and found Jasmine hugging the Ampharos comfortingly. He attempted to quietly approach her as to not disturb the silence of the room but failed as he knocked into the barrier surrounding the two, causing a loud 'thump' sound and a cry of pain from him.

Jasmine turned around swiftly, noticing the sound. "Falkner? Is that you? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. Falkner, giving a sheepish look, walked towards Jasmine and gave her the Super Potion, making her give him a grateful smile.

She gave the item to the Ampharos and waited for the effects to take place. Soon, the dim room lighted up, bright light illuminating from the Ampharos. "Ampha!" the now healthy Pokémon cried in happiness.

"You did it, Falkner!" Jasmine cheered as she jumped up and hugged him. Falkner's cheeks turned a deep scarlet as he returned the hug.

"I told you you could count on me," he whispered into her ear. She blushed at his action and the two pulled away. Though their bodies weren't touching, their arms were around each other and their faces inches apart.

Falker, letting his suppressed instinct take over, leant in and crashed his lips against hers. Jasmine was stunned and her body stiffened uncomfortably. Falkner immediately felt that beneath his arms and he pulled away.

He was shocked by his own actions and put his head in his masculine hands exasperatedly. "Jasmine... I am so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me... I'm sorry," he apologised.

Jasmine bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to do. She gently removed Falkner's hands from his face and made him look her in the eye. It was filled with guilt. "Falkner... Don't be sorry," she smiled and threw her petite body on him and hugged him passionately.

The Ampharos beamed. It was about time! Jasmine was always 'busy' with her training and turned down all offers to go on a date, or even have a friendly battle against someone interested in her. Its light shone brighter than ever, glad for the girl who always took care of it.

Meanwhile, on a boat in the sea between Olivine and Cianwood, a sailor looked at the Lighthouse and cocked his head to the side slightly. "It's so much brighter than normal," he noticed and brought his binoculars to his eyes to investigate. And he saw the silhouettes of the two intertwined in a loving embrace.

_~Fin_

**A/N There, done. I hope you guys liked it! I know, it's pretty short so I hope the content made up for the length, or lack of it. Please leave a review, telling me your thoughs, if you may. I would appreciate it greatly. Thanks for reading!**

**~DBT**


End file.
